sunny_bunniesfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic wand
"Magic wand" (Волшебная палочка in Russian) is the second episode of the first season of Sunny Bunnies, and the second episode overall. Official Description After appearing in a circus arena, The Sunny Bunnies will learn how to use a magic wand and that laughing is the remedy for any spell. Plot The Sunny Bunnies find themselves in the circus. Big Boo, Iris, and Shiny find a jack-in-the-box, which scares Shiny and Iris who hide behind Big Boo. When he moves Iris and Shiny decide that the jack-in-the-box is not really scary. Hopper lands next to a wand, which appears to be magic! Hopper being Hopper, it's time to see what kind of mischief he can pull with it. First, he gives one of his ears the color of Turbo, and the other the purple of Big Boo. Hopper heads over to Big Boo, who's admiring a jack-in-the-box, and begins messing with his colors - gives him the orange of Turbo, gives him white, then the pattern of a panda. In humiliation, Big Boo grabs the wand and fluffs up the fur of the laughing Shiny and Iris. Now it's Iris' turn - she grabs the wand out of Big Boo's hand and uses magic on him to make his ears grow big and tall, and too heavy for him to stand up with. Iris attempts to turn herself back to normal, and succeeds, but lends herself a pink and purple fox tail by accident. After hearing Hopper's chuckles, she quickly zaps him and turns him into a cubic bunny. Turbo, who's been laughing away at the antics ensuing with the others, soon gets a zap from Iris. Turbo manages to dodge her several times, and then uses a mirror to deflect a zap at Shiny and turn her into a doughnut shape with stripes. Turbo can't dodge the zaps forever though, and becomes a floating balloon bunny. Iris starts having a little fun, zapping in all directions and turning the other bunnies into the most random things. Eventually, Iris zaps the disco ball, where magic is deflected on all of them. The bunnies find themselves all messed up, (Turbo is a slug-like bunny, Big Boo is tiny and oddly shaped and can't stand up, Shiny has a blue shark tail, and Iris is an octopus-like bunny). Hopper falls down out of nowhere with mouse ears. But now that it's out of their hands, they get a laugh out of each other's forms before they quickly revert back to normal. Errors *There is a quick dissaperance in Hopper's first shot. *In the scene where Iris grabs the wand, her bow disappears. Her bow reappears before she uses the wand after making Big Boo's ears grow. *Shiny's arms are invisible, until turned into a donut with stripes. Also, both Shiny and Iris had invisible legs when fur-ball shaped. *Before Shiny is turned into a striped donut, her bow and hair vanish. *Starting from the scene where Big Boo is turned orange, he is seen without those small black lines that he has above his eyes until all of the bunnies become normal again in the end. *Even though Hopper makes his ears change color, they change back to their normal color starting from when he was turned into a cube. Bloopers *Iris accidentally turns the wand into an umbrella. *The wand's backfire pushes Iris back. *The wand goes out of control and causes a bunch of zaps in all directions, and the disco ball crashes on top of Iris, but she climbs up from it. Trivia: * This is the first appearance of the Sunny Circus in an episode. * The changes made to the bunnies were: *# Hopper-Gives one of his ears the light purple of Big Boo and the other the orange of Turbo. *# Big Boo-Becomes orange and then white and then a combination of a rabbit and a panda. *# Iris and Shiny-Become fur-balls. *# Big Boo-Gets long heavy ears. *# Iris-Becomes herself with a fox tail. *# Hopper-Becomes a square. *# Shiny-Becomes a striped donut. *# Turbo-Becomes a balloon. *# Shiny-Becomes a bowling pin. *# Big Boo-Becomes a purple rectangle and then an orange and a white bunny again and then gets back his old color before getting large, rectangular legs. *# Turbo-Becomes a weight. *# Turbo-Becomes a slug-like rabbit. *# Big Boo-Becomes a small, weirdly shaped bunny that can't stand. *# Shiny-Becomes a combination of a bunny and a shark. *# Iris-Becomes an octopus with extra eyes and tentacles. *# Hopper-Gets mouse ears. *# All of the bunnies-Get their original designs. *# Shiny and Iris's appearances as fur-balls may be based on their designs from the 5D film. *# Big Boo getting a panda-design External Links: #Full Episode (Russian) Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Sunny Circus Category:Season 1 Episodes